Weekend of a Lifetime
by NikMick
Summary: Four friends share everything in life. They've never met face to face until they unite together to celebrate the one thing that brought them together... Secrets are reveled and so is a life that none of them thought could ever be possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was startled when the bed dipped behind me. He wasn't supposed to come home after the show. He was supposed to go back to the hotel with everyone else. I smiled thinking "when did he ever do what he was supposed to."

Feeling those loved arms wrap tightly around me I relaxed. "I didn't think I was going to see you tonight. I bet security is shitting bricks wondering where you are."

"No one was going to keep me from coming home to spend the night in my own bed, from coming home to hold you. Not when I was only 15 minutes away."

The sensation of his deep voice vibrating against me made me shiver and he knew it, he loved it.

"I'm glad you're such a rebel." I whispered.

The laugh I received was followed by a sigh and a gentle kiss to the back of my neck.

"Hush you. I'm trying to get you in the _mood_." He said with a smirk in his voice.

"I saw the miss. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Or at least I will be. And yes I stopped by the trainer. It's just a strain."

"You know I only ask because I worry about you. I'd love to have you home for a while but not because you're hurt. I hate to see you in pain. Only I'm allowed to abuse that body. Got that?"

"As much as I'd absolutely love for you to abuse me right now" he sighed, "Baby right now I'm too exhausted to enjoy it. Please just let me hold you."

"Before you fall asleep I need to talk to you…." I started, but it was already too late he was asleep.

Chapter Two

As soon as I had gotten home from work on Tuesday I was online. Wrestlemania 22 had been fantastic and a full report was expected.

"I'm telling you we should get a package and go to Wrestlemania 23."

"Could you imagine the four of us meeting up for the first time at the biggest show of the year?"

"Hey I'm here, finally. And how was everyone's weekend?" I asked

"Oh no you don't!" came in response from everyone.

"You have to tell us everything! Did you meet any of those gorgeous men?" Stacy asked.

"More important is did you sleep with THE gorgeous man?" asked Tat.

"If you only knew" I thought with a smile. Thinking about last night with him after RAW made me shudder. He wasn't tired when he came home but he definitely was when he left this morning. We had taken full advantage of him being home, even if only for one night. I knew he'd be back in a few days and that's all that mattered.

"HELLO!!! You still with us?" Jay asked

"yeah just daydreaming I guess." I replied.

"Must have been one hell of a show then." Tat added and another round of laughter ensued.

"So, we were talking about that big announcement about Wrestlemania 23" Stacy said.

"So I just read. You guys really serious about this then?" I asked.

"YES." was the response from everyone.

In the relatively short time we had known each other we had become best friends. We had become family. They had become my sisters. Taker's Towel sisters to be exact.

But as much as I'd come to love my girls I couldn't tell them. I knew the rules and I knew them all to well. Too many times I had seen the changes in people when they found out who I was friends with. Hell I saw it happen to some of the others too. I had been friends with the boys too long not to know the consequences. I understood it, didn't like it, but I understood. Thinking about it, even if I did tell them would they really believe me? I know if the roles were reversed I probably wouldn't.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Arrangements just fell into place. In 212 days Taker's Towel Sisters would be together in Detroit. Now I just had to figure out how to tell him.

Chapter 3

"Say that again." Taker said.

"I'm going to 23 with the girls. Stacy and Jay are flying in here, and then we're driving up to Detroit, picking up Tat at The Grind and then going to whatever hotel the package puts us up in." I replied.

"Oh HELL NO! You don't even really know these women. For all you know they're really guys." Taker replied.

"Well if they are really guys I'll have even more fun then won't I?" Ignoring the growl I dared to continue. Closing my eyes, faking a daydream "Oh what an interesting weekend this will be. Sharing a room with 3 men. And I'm sure they're all Adonises. Oh and they'll all be walking around the room naked asking me to oil them up after their many showers. And at night they'll take turns sleeping in my bed because you know there's only 2 double beds in the room. While I'm in bed each night, letting whomever is with me do whatever he wants to me, I can just look over and watch the other 2 do wicked things to each other. Hell I may not even make it to any of the events. I'll be to busy." Looking over at Taker I make sure he can see how incredibly pissed off I am at him.

Seeing Glen trying not to explode from holding in his laughter I finally relent. I know Taker's just being his overprotective self because he worries about me but still…

"I'm going and you know they're not guys. You've seen pictures and you've heard us all talking. I need to do this. If only for my own sanity."

"And what the hell does that mean? When did ya'll decide to do this? I know for a fact that the packages have been sold out for months." I can tell he's frustrated with me when I hear the "ya'll". You can take the boy out of the south but not the south out of the boy.

"I need to do this." I said again. "We got the confirmation in August."

"AUGUST! It's 2 weeks till 23. Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Maybe because of your "HELL NO!" a few minutes ago. I know you, I knew how you'd react."

I had hated keeping it a secret from either of them but I knew Taker to well.

Taker turned to Glen who had been trying to sit quietly through the heated conversation.

"Did you know?"

"No, this is the first I'm hearing about it. I'm not thrilled with this either but at least when she's at the events she'll be protected."

"Ah, about that, I'm not going to be "away" from everyone else. I'm going to be at the events as a fan. I'm going to be with the girls. That's one of the biggest parts of this whole trip. That we girls are together finally." I replied.

"The others still don't know about us. As much as I want to tell them I know I can't. Taker, these girls mean the world to me. We've all been though a lot of our own separate shit these past months. But we've made it through by leaning on each other." I had to make him understand.

"You're gone for weeks at a time sometimes." I lifted my hand to stop him from interrupting. "I know that it's out of your control. I knew that 10 years ago when we first met. I knew that 2 years ago when we decided to become more than just friends. I accept that as a fact of our lives. I hate it but I accept it.

But when you're gone, when you're gone I'm still here, alone. And I watch you every week put your body through hell. I see both of you work through injury, flu, exhaustion every week, and it kills me. I get aggravated with my job, with Nik, with life in general. But these girls, my friends, my sisters have been there for me to bitch to. No I don't share about us, about you, but I know that if I could that they'd be there to listen. No matter what time it is or how long they have to listen I know that they will be there. So please understand, I have to do this. I need to do this."

Taker was silent for what seemed like an eternity to me. Then relaxing the arms he didn't remember crossing, walked across the room to stand in front of me.

With a gentle finger he lifted my chin so our eyes would meet. "Baby, all you have to do is pick up the phone and call me. Hell call Glen. You should know by now that we'd both be on the next flight out if you needed us."

"I know but it's usually not important enough to bother you. And the girls understand that I just need to vent sometimes. Just like they know I'm here if they need an ear."

"YOU are never unimportant to me! Don't ever let me hear you say that again. But I think I understand. I just wish you had told me sooner. I could have made arrangements. I just worry that something will happen to you and I'll have to kill someone." He said with a smirk then lean down to kiss me.

"Where are Stacy and Jay staying before you drive up?" Glen asked.

"Here, I knew you'd both be busy with promos and signings and stuff the few days before so I figured it would be ok."

Looking around I saw I'd have pictures to hide and some of Taker's stuff to put away. It wouldn't stay a secret if they saw the picture of Taker and I kissing.

It was my favorite picture. We had been arguing about something stupid. It was always something stupid. It was just part of our relationship. We loved to see how far we could push the other. It always ended with a kiss though. And I loved when he kissed me. I melt every time. Glen had taken the shot without us even realizing it. His incessant coughing is what made us slowly pull apart. It was the tandem one finger salutes he received that had him on the floor laughing. I had a picture of those too.

Making a mental note, I'd have to make sure they didn't go into the garage either. Seeing the bikes would bring questions.

Although we weren't married, in fact we'd never even said the "L" word, for all intents and purposes Taker and I lived together. Actually it was more like him came in one night to visit and never left.

Chapter 4

_Two years earlier……_

It was late but everyone was still having a blast. After the show they had all decided to hit a bar and let loose. I was told I didn't have a choice, I was going with. It wasn't a club, yes there was music, but it wasn't a dance club. The band was more of an 80's cover band than anything else.

"So what you're saying is….." I was only partially listening to the conversation. I really didn't care who the best hair band of all time was or who was better De la Hoya or Leonard. I was just happy to be out with my friends.

The week had been hell. Nothing had gone right at work. Nik and I had been arguing again. It seemed my son thought he was in charge. And then the blind date a few nights before, now that was a nightmare.

I was just looking for someone to go out and have fun with. Just something casual to start out. It had been too long since I'd dated anyone and I was looking to start slow.

The guy just didn't want to believe no meant no or that I just didn't "feel the connection" he felt. It was a good thing I had grown up with 3 brothers and that I had been in the ring with the boys a few times over the years. Just as I finished that thought who should walk in but Mr. No, Chuck.

"Oh for the love of shit!" I said when I saw him. "Maybe if I go hide behind Taker..." but the idea came to late.

"Micky? Wow I'm glad to see you again. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

He didn't seem to notice I was with a group of people. How do you miss a group that included at least 4 guys close to 7 foot tall?

"Oh hi, yeah sorry I've been really busy."

"Well we're together now that's all that matters. So let's go get a drink, talk or maybe slow dance."

Before I knew what was happening he had my hand and was pulling me toward the bar away from everyone else. When I came to my senses and tried to pull my hand back he just tightened his grip.

"Mick you ok?" "Oh thank God." I thought.

Chuck must not have heard Dave as he just kept walking, but Taker and Glen did. In fact the entire group heard him.

"Hey there friend where do you think you're going?" Taker asked while gently grasping my free hand.

I was now in the middle of a tug of war but I knew who was going to win.

Not even bothering to turn around Chuck stupidly replied "Mind your own business buddy."

I couldn't help but look up at Taker. The look on his face made me want to burst out laughing bringing a quick smile to his face.

Finally pulling my hand free I turned and was draw immediately to Taker's side.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but she ain't going anywhere with you. " Taker said

I felt myself being moved over to Glen while I watched Taker moving forward. I couldn't let this go any further. As much I didn't like Chuck I couldn't let Taker beat on him.

"Listen Chuck, to be honest, I'm really not interested in you." Feeling brave with the boys behind me I figured I might as well get this over with.

"I don't understand, the other night we really connected." Chuck said

"No the only thing that connected was my hand to your face after I kept telling you no." When I heard the growls behind me I realized I'd said too much to loud.

"Little One I think you need to introduce me to your friend." Taker said. He face left no room for argument.

"Chuck these are my friends, Glen, Dave, Bella, Chris, Jeff, Gracie, Jackie and finally Taker."

"I think you and I need to have a talk outside son. We need to talk about your manners."

"Please don't Taker, just let him walk away. Chuck, I suggest you leave now. Taker here is a bit protective and a lot hard headed when I comes to me." I heard the girls snicker behind me but never took my eyes off of Chuck.

Chapter 5

After Chuck left things seemed to go back to normal, everyone laughing and joking around. 2 hours later the group began to dwindle as everyone started heading back to their hotel.

Taker had pulled me to stand between his legs while he sat in a chair. It felt natural having his hands on my hips. We spoke quietly, not really about anything, just 2 friends catching up.

"So that guy earlier, you went out with him?"

"Yeah one disastrous blind date."

"He didn't hurt you did he? I mean you said you had to slap him."

"No, he was just a bit to _eager_." I said with a small laugh.

"I'm serious Little One. If he hurt you he's dead."

Smiling softly at Taker I replied "Really, I'm ok. Actually I just used what I learned all those times you and Glen threw me around in the ring. So see you really already took care of it."

Still unamused Taker let it drop.

He stood and pulled me to the dance floor as a slow song started. It felt comfortable being in his arms. As I relaxed and rested my forehead against his chest I almost missed his question.

"Little One I don't feel right letting you go home by yourself. Let me make sure you get home safe." Looking into his eyes I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was actually there. He was looking at me differently, looking at me softer, if that makes any sense. No, I had to be imagining it. Just seeing what I wanted to see.

We walked over to where Glen had been waiting. There was another look that passed between them that I wasn't sure was there. Maybe I'd had more to drink then I thought. No I remember only having those 2 Jack and Diet Pepsi. Now I'm no where near being able to match drinks with the boys but I can handle more then 2 drinks.

"Listen Glen you take the rental. I'm going to drive Little One home just to be sure that ass isn't waiting for her."

When I agreed to go out with Chuck I was smart enough to meet him at the restaurant not let him pick me up at home. Hey I had a son to worry about. I knew he didn't know where I lived but I couldn't bring myself to tell Taker that.

"Ah shit!!" I heard as Taker hit his knee on the steering wheel getting in. "Car must be for fuckin midgets or something. Have to buy her a real car, maybe a truck or something." Taker muttered under his breath. But he knew I'd heard him when I couldn't stop my giggle.

"Wait a minute. Shit! Did I really just giggle? I never giggle. I'm not a giggling girly girl by any stretch of the imagination. Why the hell did I just giggle?" I berated myself confused. I must have said this all out loud as when I looked up at him he was smirking and shaking his head.

One thing about living near Chicago there are always bars close by. Even the arena was only 15 minutes away. So even though the ride home was in relative silence it wasn't a long uncomfortable ride.

It never occurred to me that Taker wouldn't have a ride back to the hotel. Never even questioned where he thought he'd be sleeping.

Before I could even open my passenger door he was there ready to take my hand and help me out. In all of the years we'd been friends he'd never treated me as more then a friend. Don't get me wrong I liked this new _attitude_ but didn't know what he was up to.

We reached my door and as I turned to say goodnight his lips brushed against mine.

"Mick ask me in" he whispered and then he kissed me again, this time with more pressure. Loosing myself against him I don't remember who opened the door but we found ourselves standing in my living room looking into each others eyes trying to catch our breath.

Reaching up I found myself tracing his lower lip with my finger. I had never realized how soft they were. I noticed his faint freckles, you wouldn't even appreciate they were there. It suddenly came to me how sexy I thought they were.

I finally looked up and was captivated by his eyes. I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away. His eyes seemed to have changed color to a deeper green.

Unconsciously I wet my lips with the tip of my tongue. Suddenly they felt drier then I ever remembered. I saw his eyes drop and watch. Tracking the pink tip's trail.

A soft moan was the only hint I received before his mouth came crashing down on mine. Breathing didn't matter to me. I would gladly have taken my last breathe if it was of him.

My hands moved of their own will, finding they're way under his shirt to his massive chest. The fast rise and fall told me he was feeling the same desires as I was. Reaching up further I caress his now pebbled nipples while leaning in to place kisses down the middle of his chest.

"Wait, I can't, we can't." I said pulling away.

Looking entirely to serious Taker leans back "Why not?"

"I, I can't do this. We have to stop."

Breathing deep while wiping a hand down his face he takes a frustrated breathe "Okay…What's on your mind?"

Turning away I sigh lowering my head "I..We..What are we doing?"

Walking up behind me and softly squeezing my shoulders Taker relents "We don't have to do this. I just…sorta saw it as the next step for us. Was I wrong thinking you felt the same?"

Shuddering I leaned back against his chest "No it's just me being me. I didn't even realize there was a possible next step for us. This just seems to be out of nowhere"

Resting his head on top if mine while he thinks for a moment and dropping a soft kiss there he continues "The last thing I wanted was to make ya uncomfortable. I just thought the feelings were mutual. But I don't want to push. We can stay right where we are"

I turned around and rested my head against his chest, "I'm scared, I'm so scared Mark"

Rubbing my back slowly "Scared of what? Scared of me? Honey please tell me you know I'd never hurt you"

Wrapping my arms around his waist I continue "No not of you. I never feel as safe as when you're holding me. I'm just afraid of loosing you after this. You mean too much to me. I couldn't take loosing you."

Tipping my face up and pressing a soft kiss to my lips he whispered "Not going to happen, no matter what happens."

Hearing me moan the word "More" makes him smile. "You ok Baby Girl? Cuz we can stop anytime."

Kissing him more aggressively I only pull back for a breath. "Not letting you stop now. No regrets though in the morning right?"

"Swear to God Little One no regrets. I've just…gotta know if this could be more. If I don't I'll wonder forever and I think you will too."

"I ever tell you how turned on I get by green eyed men? Green eyed men with tattoos and light freckles." softly running my finger over his nose and bottom lip.

Grinning back at me "that so?" collapsing down on the couch and pulling me down on top of him in the process "Funny, you never mentioned it."

While placing open mouth kisses down his neck to his pulse point I reply "Funny…never realized how strongly it affected me until this moment with you."

I feel him shudder a bit and notice his hands sliding up under the hem of my shirt.

Embarrassed I try to cover myself. "I'm not exactly in Diva shape. Not exactly what you're used to."

"I like exactly what I see" he responds, pulling my hands away and moving me further up on his lap so he can drop little kisses across my chest. "Soft 'n sweet" he says while tracing a line down between my breasts with his tongue.

"Oh god, that feels so good" I whisper stopping him and lifting his head so our eyes meet.

"Finally, a woman with real boobs." Taker sighed

I'm not sure he even realized he'd said out loud but I was grateful he did. It made me relax.

The feel of him taking my breast gently in his mouth drew my eyes down to watch him. Bringing my hand up to thread my fingers through his hair, I urged him to continue. I love the feeling of his soft lips. Tenderly he takes my other breast in his hand, rolling my harden nipple between his fingertips.

Taker lifts his eyes to me again in question but I don't see them. I can't seem to keep my head from laying back on the pillows of the couch. Taking that as a sign to continue I can feel him placing kisses down my body. I know where he is headed. My breathing quickens with anticipation. For years I have wondered how that tongue tasted, how it would feel. Now I can barely remember to breath.

"Little One just relax and let me take care of you." Looking up at me again he notices something that brings a smile to his lips. "Little One look at me." Getting no response he tries again this time a bit concerned. "Baby please look at me." Opening my eyes to meet his I wait and try to focus. "Baby breathe, you need to breathe" he says with a small laugh. "Can't have you passing out on me, at least not yet." Running my finger down his face I loose myself in his eyes. The first touch of that marvelous tongue leaves me panting. Taker's grip on my thighs tightens to hold me still. The vibration of his "Mmmm" has me fighting for control but it is a loosing battle. It's been to long for me and I can't stop the release from the brief stimulation. "Oh Little One you really needed this attention. Cum for me again Baby" I hear as I feel him enter me again with his tongue. After just a few minutes I find myself wanting more. I find myself wanting to give him as much pleasure as he has just given me.

With my hands on each side of his face I softly pull his face back to mine. Fighting to keep my senses while I look into his eyes I'm stunned by the desire I see there.

"Mark, we need to.." but he stops me from finishing. I can see frustration in his face and I realize he thinks I'm pulling away to stop. Smiling I lean in and kiss him trying to convey the passion I feel for him. Smiling I continue "I just wanted us to move to my bedroom. This couch is not nearly big enough or comfortable enough for us to do this right. That and if this goes as well as I'm hoping I don't want Nik walking in in the morning to see the 2 of us naked on the couch."

Laughing he says "Good thinking baby. No need to give him nightmares from seeing old Uncle Taker nekkid."

"Seeing you naked is what I'm hoping for." I whispered against his neck.

Suddenly I found myself in my bed. A laugh was stopped short at the feeling of his body against mine. I moved my legs to accommodate him as his body covered mine.

"Now where were we?"

Bringing his lips to mine I kiss him, my mind melting at the taste of myself on his tongue. Wanting more I roll him onto his back starting my descent down, stopping often to enjoy this gorgeous man. I can feel him proud and erect against my body. His breathing is uneven with anticipation. Kissing one hip then moving to the other I hear him groan in frustration. I've always loved the indentation of athletic mans hips so I pay extra attention to his.

"Baby stop torturing me. Please, I need to you taste me. I need to feel you around me" In my mind I'm torn between great satisfaction at the fact that he is near begging and my own desire to consume him. That I am capable of bringing him to this point of desire spurs me on.

Taking him in my hand I alternate my grasp from gentle and slow to hard and fast then to a bare touch. After a few moments I slowly placed him in my mouth. I had to hold tight to his thighs as the change in sensation caught him by surprise. Mark's hips rose sharply from the bed as I began to savor his length. Although in the past it was always something I disliked doing it was different with Mark. I found myself wanting to devour him whole. I craved his texture, his taste, I craved him.

Suddenly he's out of my mouth and I'm on my back under him. I start to moan my protest as his tongue invades my mouth. Pulling away only for air I see the raw intensity in his eyes. I can see how close he is to release. I see him fight for control.

Reaching up I feather kisses to his neck, along his jaw and chin, ignoring his lips for a moment I savor the soft skin of his eye lids then finely return to his lips.

The next moment I was breathless. Feeling him enter me in one fluid movement my mind focused only on the point of our connection. He was bigger than any other man I'd been with but there were none I wanted more. Settling his weight over me he looked in my eyes silently asking if I was ok. My answer was the moving of my hips trying to bring him deeper. He smiled and started his rhythm, building my desires with each thrust. I never wanted this to end. It seemed as though I couldn't get close enough to him. Drawing his lips back down to mine I worried his bottom lip with my teeth.

"More, please Mark more. I need more of you, I need all of you. Please."

His penetration became increasingly forceful. Our breathing erratic. We were both edging closer to completion with every movement.

"Cum for me baby, open your eyes and cum for me. I can feel how close you are and I'm right there with you. Cum for me Baby"

I opened my eyes and as they locked with Mark's I felt as though I was exploding. Everything around us faded to the fireworks that seemed to be going off in my body.

"MARK! Oh god Mark."

"That's it baby, I'm right behind you. That's it. Oh you feel so good" he replied before collapsing on top of me.

When he regained his senses and realized he full weight was on me he tried to roll to the side but I stopped him. I wanted to feel all of him for as long as I could.

"My god you're beautiful when you cum." He said running a finger over my lips.

Trying to move off of me again I stopped him. The look in my eyes caught his attention.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. I'm just afraid I'm to heavy for you and my arms are starting to ache from the pressure. I'm not leaving you, I swear I'm not gonna leave"

I tighten my arms around him again for a brief moment, kissed him then relaxed so he could move. His withdrawal from my body drew out a sigh but earned me another kiss in return.

"Tell me again why we've never done this before? Tell me again we're ok." I whispered as he pulled me to lay on his chest.

With a smile in his voice he said "We're better than ok Mick. And I plan on doing this a whole lot more tonight to make up for lost time so you better get some rest"

That was the most incredible night of my life. Thinking of a line from an old Heart song "We made magic that night, he did everything right." Several times in fact.

And he was right he didn't leave, at least not for good. We never really talked about it but eventually most of his belongings ended up at my house.

Chapter 6

"Little One you home?" Taker yelled while setting his bags on the bed. Turning to Glen, "must still be at work. You know where "your" room is I'm just going to collapse right here for a while. Gotta be fully rested when Little One attacks me later" he smirked.

"Eww, I don't want to even think of your ugly ass naked. Mick's yes but not your's"

Taker knew Glen was just trying to get to him but growled at him anyway "Don't you be looking at her ass. I catch you and I'll have to hand you _**your**_ ass."

Laughing Glen just turned away thinking a nap did sound good.

Since the divorce Glen had spent more and more time at the house. There were times it seemed that I saw Glen more then I saw Taker. That just gave us more time to talk and joke around. It gave Glen time adjust to single life again.

Nik was at the computer when I came in from work. "Taker home yet?" Receiving a grunt in reply I wasn't too surprised to see him also point to the guest room. Nik is a preteen boy, it's not cool to talk to mom anymore. He's also still mad that he's not going to 23 with me. I had tried to explain it was a girls only weekend but it did no good.

"Ok so why can't I go with Taker and Glen then? I could stay in their room then go to the events and stuff with them. I've gone on weekend trips with them before"

"No, first the guys will be way to busy to keep tabs on you. There's no way I'd let you go unsupervised. Those other trips were for house shows Wrestlemania is a completely different circus and you know it. Second, the girls know what you look like. If they were to see you at an event it would bring up to many questions I couldn't answer. The answer is still no."

"Ugh! Mom I want to go!"

"Enough! Your mother said no and that's the end of it" Taker had been listening to the argument from the bedroom. "Look buddy, I know you want to go and I really wish Glen and I could take you. But your mom's right, we'll just be to busy. I can't let anything happen to you, your mom would tear me limb from limb. And don't give me that "No way" look. You know how mean she is. You know how scary she can be when she's mad" Taker shudders.

Nik just rolled his eyes and went back to his game.

I turned around to see Taker leaning on the doorframe, hands in his pockets, a smile softening his face. What just looking at that man did to me. I still couldn't believe he was mine. Returning his smile I walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I leaned up and kissed him softly.

I laugh when I here Nik murmur under his breath "Aw jeez, get a room"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Taker whispered pulling me into the bedroom.

I didn't even hear the door close before he had me bent over in a passionate kiss. In a moment I was on the bed looking up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. We just stared at each other for a while kissing every so often.

"I missed you" I said breaking the silence.

"oh yeah? Show me"

Bringing his lips to mine I kissed him. With my hand firmly in his hair I held onto him, not letting him pull away. My other hand moving quickly until I could reach between us and into his pants. I could feel him harden instantly as I started to massage his length. He tried again and again to pull away from my mouth but I refused to allow it. I wanted to swallow every moan, I want to take in every breathe. I worked my hand over him faster, causing him to edge closer and closer to completion. I strained to keep a hold on his head but I needed this to stay quiet. The overwhelming desire for control over him drove me on. The hard growl into my mouth and the warm fluid on my hand signaled his release. Freeing my hand from his hair and placing one last kiss to his now swollen lips I sigh.

"That's how much I missed you. And if Nik weren't in the next room I'd show you again."

Taker leaned down and whispered in my ear "be prepared, tonight you will be screaming my name. I missed you too" rolling off to his side he continued "you never cease to amaze me, that was incredible. But I don't want to know where you learned to do that" then he laughed, lifting my hand for a kiss.

The two days he was home flew by. I was a total mess. Taker was leaving for 23 week, Glen had decided to go see his parents for a day or two then fly up from there. Nik was going to be staying with my brother and was doing his absolute best to get on my already frayed nerves. And the countdown had begun for Jay and Stacy's arrival. I wasn't sleeping, I hardly ate. I had too much to do and refused to slow down. I might have time to think then and I didn't want that.

Taker was going to fight Batista in a streak verses title match. Taker wouldn't tell me the outcome which had me worried a bit. There was also the fact that Jay was a huge Batista fan and the rest of us loved Taker. No matter what someone wasn't going to be happy. Dave was such a great guy it was sometimes hard to see him as The Animal. I cringed at thinking about Glen's match. I didn't know Khali personally but had seen how stiff of a worker he was. That was always dangerous.

I felt arms wrap around me, one across my shoulders pulling back against a big chest and the other around my stomach.

Grabbing hold with mine I asked "something on your mind?"

"You ok? You need to slow down. I'm worried about you. I'm afraid you'll drop at any moment."

"I'm fine, I just…" and was interrupted by "MOM, I'm gonna miss baseball practice if I don't stay home. If I can't go with you at least I can stay here so I don't miss anything." I stiffened knowing I was in for another round of "if I'm going to be miserable so are you" He'd been making grumbling comments for days.

Nik had tried not to say anything when Taker was around but he must have forgot because when he turned the corner and saw Taker's face he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry you'll miss baseball, I'm sorry you can't come with to 23, I'm sorry that you're not old enough to stay here by yourself the whole time we're gone" with each word my voice got louder and my tone got harder. Pulling away from Taker I continued towards my son "I'm sorry your life is so incredibly difficult. I promise to try to make is so much easier when I get back. But for now you're stuck with what I'm giving you. Now we are leaving for your uncle's in 1 hour whether you're packed or not. I really don't care at this moment if you wear the same clothes the entire time I'm gone but whatever you intend to do you better go do it. Now I need to take Taker to the airport. You'd better be ready and waiting for me when I get back." I had hardly taken a breath my entire speech. I was fighting to control my emotions as I realized what I had just said. I had to say goodbye again to Taker. I hated doing that more than anything else in the world.

Ever notice when you're taking someone to the airport that you don't want to see go the trip is fast. But when you're rushing to pick up someone you've missed time drags. Well that's the way I felt at this moment. I pulled into the parking spot and just sat there. Maybe if I didn't move he wouldn't be leaving.

I could feel him looking at me. Finally sighing he said "Baby I don't want to go. You know that."

"I know that Mark. I know, it's me.

Reaching for the door handle I feel his hand grab mine.

"What's really wrong? Talk to me."

I didn't want to give him anymore to worry about. He had enough to worry about with 23. I didn't want to add to that. It wouldn't be safe.

"It's nothing, really. I think my nerves are just getting to me. I'll be fine. I leaned over and kissed him softly. Releasing my hand we finally left the car. After getting his bags he met me at the front of the car.

"No need to come in. You still have to get Nik to your bro's house." Pulling me to him I can feel every contour of his body. Slowly he lowers his mouth to mine for a mind blowing kiss. "I'll see you in a few days. Try to relax and enjoy your weekend."

And with that he was gone.

I went back to the car and just sat there for a while. I needed to put it out of my mind. There was nothing I would do about it anyway. I would enjoy my weekend and then worry about it after. Maybe it was nothing. Yeah that's it maybe it was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

After another aggravating conversation with Nik I was finally home. I had the house to myself, it seemed to quiet. I did another once over bit of cleaning then sat in Mark's leather recliner, Jack Daniels and Diet Pepsi in hand. I still couldn't relax though. Stacy and Jay would be here in the morning. To finally be able to hug even 2 of my sisters had me vibrating with excitement. Grabbing my laptop, a birthday present from Mark, I logged on to see if by chance the girls were on too. I quickly found I wasn't the only one nervous and excited. As I knew would happen as soon as we started talking the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Little One it's me. Just wanted to check on you and tell you I got here ok. Glen just got in too. He said to tell you, now remember this is from him and I have no clue what it means, he said to tell you he's cleaned his belly button." Taker said confused

Did you know that Jack Daniels and Diet Pepsi burn when they come out your nose? Well if you didn't you do now. I was laughing so hard I could barely talk. I told him I'd call him later and to be careful and disconnected.

"Sorry ladies, the old man called, had to set him straight." I joked

"That's no way to talk about your dad" Tat replied.

"Um, he's not my dad. He's my boyfriend, I swear I told you I was seeing someone."

"NO! We would have remembered that. What's his name? What's he look like? Are we going to get to meet him? How long have you been together? And why are we just hearing about him now?" Stacy said

I sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what to say. I couldn't tell them everything and even if I did would they believe me. I know if it was someone else telling me they were dating The Undertaker I'd be "Yeah sure you are. And pigs fly."

"Um his name is Mark, he's a couple years older then I am. Been seeing him for quite a while now. He's on the tall side but we seem to fit together great. Unfortunately he travels with his job and is out of town right now."

I was relieved actually. Everything I told them was true. I hated that I couldn't say more but that was my life. See to me he wasn't The Undertaker, to me he was just my Mark.

Stacy and Jay both needed to sign off and get to the airport. Tat and I chatted for a while longer then we both needed to at least try to get some sleep. We probably wouldn't be getting much over the weekend so we figured we'd better get it while we could.

Stacy's plane landed just as I was pulling into the parking garage. She had her luggage and was waiting for me as soon as I walked into the terminal. We made quite a scene, hugging and screaming. We had just enough time to get to the other airport to get Jay.

"There she is! There she is!" We started screaming. The 3 of us made a spectacle of ourselves, we did the hugging, screaming as before but added the crying this time. We made it home in record time and decided a shopping trip was in order. Funny thing is, is that we were all so tired we hardly bought a thing. Mark will be thankful later was going through my mind.

Taker waited impatiently for me to pick up the phone. "I have no idea whatever you want to eat is fine with me. Come on Little One pick up"

He didn't hear the phone being answered by Jay "Hello?"

"Yeah I know Chris but I just need to call her first then I'll be ready"

"Hello Micky's phone…"

"Ah, who's this?"

"Uh…It's Jay."

Swearing under his breath "Shit! Sorry I was trying to call Micky"

"She can't get to the phone right now. Can I give her a message?"

"Ah.. Yeah darlin could you tell her, um tell her Old Man called. Shit! Sorry I just…could you just tell her I called?"

"Old…Man…Okay, I'll let her know?"

"She'll know who I am. I'm just calling to check on her." Taker sighs thinking he never should have called. "She's been a bit frazzled this week and I wanted to make sure she was ok."

Chuckling Jay replied "Don't worry, we're going to make sure she relaxes this weekend."

"I sure hope so, I know she could use it. I tend to cause it sometimes too. Listen sweetheart…listen I worry about her. Can I give you my cell number just incase something happens?"

"Hey we all worry about Mom…but if it'll make you feel better go right ahead."

After rattling off the number Taker continues "Well thanks. Listen darlin I need to go but thanks again." Suddenly in the background Jay can hear someone saying "Come on Deadman"

Stunned Jay clears her throat and asks "So, I should put you down under Mark?" not believing it could ever be true.

"Yeah, Wait what? How do you…?"

Laughing "There's only one Deadman"

"Well...shit...listen sweetheart, I..you need to keep this between us ok?"

"Hey look... if you are who you say you are... It's between you and her, and none of my business. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I won't say a word to anyone."

"I know she's wanted to tell you girls for a long time. It's just hard for her. I hate it but sometimes people find out and wind up just being her friend because of me and the other boys. I just want her to be happy too. Listen I really do have to go but please if anything happens call me no matter what. And thanks again Jay"

Jay was grinning to herself as I walked back in "Hey did I hear the phone?"

"Yeah. I grabbed it in case it was something to do with Nik. Hope I didn't overstep the _mark_."

"What? It was Nik?" I said trying to figure out how to respond.

"Oh no, it wasn't Nik. Someone altogether... bigger." And then I saw the infamous Jay stare.

Hanging my head I try to think before I continue. "Listen, please, we need to keep this between us. Please Jay. At least for a little while longer."

"Whoa Mick, this is me you're talking to. Not a word will leave my mouth if you want to keep this quiet. I will just say you are a sneaky sneaky mare though!

Breaking into my best Takeresque smirk "Thank you. But I did tell you all I was seeing someone named Mark. I'm hoping that by the end of the weekend I can tell you all everything, but…well you understand right?"

"I can't pretend I'm not a little jealous..." grinning "However, we all know where my heart lies." As she swoons playfully back into the chair and bursts out laughing.

"We were just talking about the boys. Jay's swooning over the thought of seeing Dave close up." I say as Stacy returns.

"Like that's much of a surprise."

Although it seemed to take forever to load the luggage we were finally on the road to Detroit. I'm glad Taker suggested we use his Escalade. We needed the extra room for all the suitcases and extras. That and it smelled like him.

"Wow Micky how'd you wrangle up this monster? Jay asked

"It's Mark's, he volunteered it for our use since he's out of town. I'll have to kiss him extra special when he gets back. So ladies I downloaded some music to get us in the mood." At that very moment the song "So Many Men So Little Time" starts to play.

Jay burst out laughing "Nice! One would do me though" then she leered at me.

"Anything's possible this weekend right?"

"So it would seem... Maybe dreams can come true. After all, one of mine has already."

Jay had always dreamed of coming to the U.S. from the U.K.

"So what should we do? Anyone know how we can pass the time?"

"Dunno. I usually write to kill time."

"Sounds good to me. It'd be a first for me. Oh I'd be a roll playing virgin. Holy Shit look at that sign. We're in Climax!"

Laughing hysterically Jay said "First time I've reached Climax in months..."

My cell phone started ringing but I couldn't reach it. "Shit Jay could you get that?"

With laughter still in her voice "Micky's phone"

"Darlin I seem to be talking to you more than Little One" he laughed "Is she around? And why are you ladies laughing so hard?"

"She's driving and couldn't reach the phone. And the laughing is because we just passed a place called Climax. It appeals to my warped sense of humour."

"Oh god, no wonder you and Mick are friends."

Trying to control my laughing I asked "Who is it?"

"Uh, it's your friend..."

I took the phone eagerly "Hey, you ok? Yeah everyone got in ok...We're on our when to 23 now...No..." then couldn't keep from laughing again at a face Stacy made "Because we just went thru Climax and I said something about being a roll playing virgin... Hey I'm closer to being a virgin than you are Dead...Old man. Yeah I miss you too. I'll call you when we get there."

Looking in the mirror to see a strange look on Stacy's face. Like she wonders who this new guy really was.

Stepping in to break up the moment Jay said "Ladies, having passed Climax I have to declare a deep and urgent need to get laid" then sighed as Stacy and I burst into another round for snickering.

"I think we are all going to try our hardest to get laid this weekend. Here's hoping it's by a champion." raising my diet Pepsi can.

Raising her own can "Amen to that... Guess I'll have to get in there before Sunday night."

"Jay you don't know that. _None_ of us know how that match will be decided. Really it could go either way."

"Come on... we've all seen the theories and, much as my loyalties lay with Dave I don't want to be there for the streak to end. Granted I have no idea what will happen to the belt but I have no doubt who's going to win the match. However... I shall volunteer to comfort him!"

"And that would be such a sacrifice. I heard he is now free to be comforted too. The possibilities are endless"

"Aren't they just, ah well, I can always dream."

I decided then I was going to try and play matchmaker this weekend. For all of my girls.

Before long we were pulling into the parking lot of The Grind and all jumping out.

"And now the moment comes..."

Catching Stacy and Jay off guard I screamed "AHHH, LOOK OUT DETROIT AND THE WWE THE SISTERS ARE HERE!!!"

Jay nearly fell over "Shit, I think you just blew out my eardrums!"

"Hey I can't help it. We're finally together." I was feeling myself getting emotional. Now where is she?"

Proving just how sarcastic my English friend was she said "I would guess inside... I need caffeinating anyway."

Suddenly extremely hyper I replied "Well she needs to get her ass out here or we need to get in there whatever but we need to get this shit started. I've got men to ogle!"

Elbowing me Jay said "Hey, leave something for the rest of us!" and lead the way inside.

"Hey I'm planning on getting laid one way or another this weekend. I have list of those I won't do but beyond that..."

"You she devil you! I stick to a list I would."

"Yeah like I'd risk that."

"What, stepping onto my list? Friend or not, that's suicide..."

Once inside we found Stacy and Tat screaming and hugging. "Hey Hey no hoggin the sister"

"Yeah, give a girl a little room in the action here!"

What a sight we made, all 4 of us hugging at once dance around in a circle screaming.

"Well we need to get this show on the road. How the hell do we get to the hotel?"

We quickly volunteered Tat as she was the Detroit native.

"So is everyone ready to head over to the theatre? We got everything?"

"Ok wait, I forgot, I got us all alittle something. Remember to use it wisely…" grinning I passed out 1 condom to each. "Hey I don't have to do the Mom's safe sex speech now do I?"

Tat replied "Don't forget that goes for you too. Grumbling "I hope you kept the receipt cos this one will come back unused."

"But I made sure to get the glow in the dark Magnums! It's at least a conversation starter right?"

"Hmm... warped English woman, glow in the dark condom and a dark theatre. Be afraid, be very afraid..."

"I hope we can get decent seats for this."

We goofed around the whole way there.

"Wow what a beautiful theatre, a rather intimate setting."

"And shortly it'll be filled with beautiful men. Oh to get intimate with them..."sighs, grinning stupidly

"Yeah it's mind blowing."

Jay looked at me out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

I blushed as I realized I had said that out loud. "Hey there's 4 seats right there, looks like we'll be fairly close."

Just then the crowd erupted as the guys started coming into the theatre.

Bouncing up and down all we could say was "Oh god..."

I heard everyone yelling TAKER and looked up as my cell rang

"Shit! I forgot to call him back when we got here."

"Oops... you're in trouble!"

"You're a lot of help"

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Are you here?"

He could here the girls in the background "Oh shit!! There he is... oh god, that's beautiful..."

"Sorry about that yeah we made it fine."

"Are you at the premiere?"

"Yeah" I said as I turned to look at Jay ogle Dave. "Hey do me a favor?"

"Where are you?"

"Would you please tell Dave to turn around?"

I looked at Jay again and she's grinning her cheeks red. "I'll owe him big time if he does."

Taker leans over and says something to Dave.

"Ok? Now where are you?"

"What I'd like to do to that..." Jay muttered while looking at me giggling.

"I'm about 4 rows behind the break point between you guys and the fans." I watched him scan the crowd till our eyes locked.

Taker leans over to Dave again and seems to tell him where to look.

"He's not telling him where we are is he?"

"Yeah, smile and look pretty."

Next thing I know Jay grabbed the phone from me and said "I'm the very red redhead on her left."

Laughing Taker said "He knows I've shown him pictures"

"You've what?!"

"Yeah he wanted to know what Little One's friends looked like. I kind of overheard her say you had a thing for Dave so..."

"Great... My life is over - I've been exposed as a dork from another continent."

"Um, are you not interested? Cuz he did look at the pic for quite a while."

"Interested would be one way of putting it."

Amused Taker said "Can I talk to Micky again before this thing starts?"

"Sure. Sorry about that..."

"Hey there so I'm not sure what's going on later but here's our room # incase you need it."

As the lights flicker I looked at him again. "I'll talk to you later. I miss you, this is harder then I thought it would be."

"I know baby. Call me when you can."

"He's shown him pictures." shaking her head in disbelief.

"He did? When did he do that? Why did he do that?"

"Apparently he wanted to know what your friends looked like so he showed him."

"Curiosity _ate_ the cat!"

"Apparently he looked for a while..."

"If I could swing it I'd introduce you. Listen, hell I'll do what I can."

"I basically just got asked if I wasn't interested. Not interested? Hah!"

"He should know better than that."

I was then receiving shoves from Tat and Stacy. They point out that the guys are looking in our direction. I just smiled and ogled my fill with the rest of them. Hell I was a fan just like everyone else. I just happened to have seen the Big Dog of the yard naked on a regular basis.

Afterward all 4 are standing outside by buses waiting for the superstars to come out trying to catch a glimpse of our favorites.

"I always swore I wouldn't do stuff like this." Tat said.

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself."

"Look here comes someone I think."

"It's Kane!" Stacy screamed

"Jesus! He's huge in the flesh!"

I screamed "My friend here wants a picture with your belly button!" He blushed slightly. On one of Glen's recent visits we had talked about how much he was missing having someone in his life. I immediately thought of Stacy. I took a chance and told him about her nickname for him.

Stacy was so red from embarrassment the look she gave me I thought she was going to kill me in my sleep.

"Sorry?"

"Look here comes Dave! Do I need to hold you back"

"Probably... if the security guys weren't twice my size!"

Then the crowd around us went crazy. The pushing and shoving was unreal. I hate crowds. Hate isn't really the right word for them. I'm actually closer to terrified of them. I've never felt comfortable in them. And then to have them swarming around me was my undoing. They had seen Taker and everyone wanted to get close to the Deadman. It felt as though I was suffocating, I couldn't take a breath. Trying to stay as calm as possible I was able to work my way out of the frenzy and off to the side by myself. I was breathing heavy and really pale when Jay found me.

"Hey are you ok? You don't look so good. What's wrong? Can I help?" she was trying everything she could to get me back with her.

"yeah" I said quietly. "I'm ok now, I just got a bit scared with that craziness. I just needed some air. I don't do well in crowds like that."

"Ok, I'll be right back ok?"

Grabbing her phone she dialed Mark's number.

"Hello? Jay is everything ok? Is Micky alright? Are you girls ok?"

Thinking of how protective he was of Micky she decided not to tell him about the crowd incident. "Calm, it's fine. Everyone's fine."

"Ok, then what can I do for ya?"

"Look, she's really missing you. I think she needs to see you. I was going to suggest that I get the other two out of the way, at least give you a few minutes together."

"I'm missing the hell out of her too. You'd do that for us?"

"She's my friend, one of my closest friends. Of course I'll do what I can to make her happy. I'll kill for the people I care about."

"Well short of killing your sisters how do you plan on do this? Should I call her? And what can I do to help??"

"Let me talk to her and I'll call you when the coast is clear. There are advantages to three of us being smokers..."

"Ok I'll be waiting." He hangs up laughing.

Taker went to find Glen. "I may disappear for a little while. If anyone is looking for me cover ok?"

Catching up with me Jay said "Listen, I'm going to drag the other two out to smoke and make sociable with the other fans. You're getting a visitor, okay?"

"What!? What are you talking about? When?"

"I'll call him once we're out of the way, and again if I can't keep them away for too long."

"Ok, wait why do you have his cell number? Is there something I should know?" I smirked.

"He gave it to me when he called your place, so I could call him if there were any problems. He really looks out for you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he gets a bit over protective. I know he cares, just not sure to what extent."

"From what I've seen it's a lot. I know I wish I had someone to care about me that much."

"I saw how Dave looked at you. Maybe I can arrange something when I see Mark. Maybe I can arrange an impromptu gathering. Let me see what I can do."

"I think you may have an overactive imagination but I can dream. Let's get back so I can drag these others out."

"Ok. Oh and thanks sis."

I waited with no small amount of anticipation for the knock at the door. I knew this would need to be a quick meet. I just needed his touch. I heard the soft noise and ran to the door. I couldn't get it open fast enough. I was immediately swept up in a bone crushing embrace. Before he could move I grabbed his head and pressed his lips to mine.

"My god baby, Jay wasn't kidding. You really did miss me." He smirked.

I pulled from his embrace and walked over to the windows. Wrapping my arms around myself and staring out over the beautiful river and city lights I continued "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like my hormones are running amuck. My emotions are all over the board. Please Mark can you just hold me for a while?"

And he did, gently rubbing his hands up & down my back, kissing the top of my head. Relax baby, I'm here now. Baby you're trembling, what's going on? Please tell me."

"Mark I.." and then his phone rang.

"Bet that's my cue. Hello? Ok can you buy us 5 more minutes? Ok, Hey Jay? Thanks, you where right."

Looking up from his chest I whispered "You'd better go. But one last kiss please."

"My pleasure baby" It was soft and chaste but it was just perfect.

"Baby do you think there's any way we could all get together before the end of the trip?"

"Wanting to play matchmaker? I was thinking the same thing. I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

"I know, you'd better go."

"Bye Little One" and as the door closed I turned away. I hurried into the bathroom to compose myself. I needed to make sure my emotion didn't show on my face when the girls came back.

We did all of the fan things. Getting up at the butt crack of dawn, to stand in line just to get a great seat for the Breakfast with some of the superstars. Waiting in line to get autographs and pictures with some of our favorites.

That was actually really funny, if only to me. We had walked in to the queuing line and saw who the superstars were that we'd be meeting. One just happened to be a good friend of mine and Taker's, Jeff Hardy. Poor Jeff looked as though he'd just rolled out of bed. Taker must have warned him that if he happened to see me to act as though I was just another fan because he just smiled and signed my book. For some reason I started to get emotional, like I was going to tear up at any moment. I could barely talk to him, barely get out the "I'm so glad you're back. You're amazing." I can't count how many time Jeff had had dinner at the house or how many times we'd joked around. And here I was getting all choked up and fan girly. I answered his questioning eyebrow with a slight smile hoping it would satisfy him.

We had next had our pictures taken with Ken Kennedy and MVP. I would later make a note to tease Ken as when looking over the pictures we noticed that he had been staring at my breasts the entire time. Oh what would Taker say if he knew?

Our least favorite person was Torrie Wilson. She definitely had her nasty on that day. She grabbed Tat's book from her and made a rude remark. She didn't make any fans of any of us that's for sure. In fact later we would all joke that it's too bad we couldn't have sprayed her with a water gun or something. Tat volunteered to have thrown herself on Jeff to save him. She said she'd gladly have made the "sacrifice". We all laughed.

Through out our many fan events we somehow always wound up with or very near a gentleman we nicknamed "Creepy Chris". He was actually a nice guy just a bit on the unsettling side. He told us of his many wrestling action figures, his favorite wrestlers and some other unmentionable facts of his life. He seemed to really like Tat, Stacy and Jay. Gratefully I must have given off a "not really interested" vibe so he normally stayed away from me. Every crowd has a Creepy Chris, we just learned to tolerate him. Chris just added another dimension to our adventure. Every event we went to I made sure to take note of where security was and I normally knew one of them. It made me feel better especially in the crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own no one but Micky, I'm borrowing Jay, Stacy and Tatt. Thank you sisters. I have no claim to anything or anyone in relation to WWE, the superstars or anyone with money._

_Authors note: I'm sorry this is so long in coming and so short a chapter. I have so many ideas it's hard to piece them into coherent sentences. Also, real life has been crazy busy lately. I promise to update again as soon as possible._

"So ladies we have about 8 hrs til 23. Any ideas?"

"If we want to get in there early I guess we could head down in a couple of hours, get queuing." Someone suggested.

"I can't believe we're really at WM!! I hope we're as close as we think."

"Only one way to find out..."

"Can you fuck'n believe this? 7th row at Wrestlemania! We're almost close enough to catch sweat!"

"Should have brought those towels, girls!" Tatt said laughing incredulously

I had to call Taker, "I won't keep you. Just wanted to tell you where our seats are. We're on the steps side about 7 rows back. Mark...please be careful ok. I love you." I didn't even realize I'd said it until Jay looked at me.

"What?"

"I didn't realize you were at the three little word stage, at least not in public."

"What are you talking about?" then it dawned on me what I had said.

Looking pale again "Shit! Jay what have I just done? Neither of us has said anything like that. I don't even think he's even thought of it."

"Just calm down and breathe. I'm sure it'll be okay. He might not even have picked up on it."

"He didn't answer. I had to leave a voice mail." Breathing deep I try to calm down before anyone else notices. "I need some air. I'm going up for a drink or something at the concessions."

"Need me to come with or are you okay?"

"No I'm ok I just need to calm down. Better hold my phone though so I don't give into the urge to call him back." I said laughing slightly

"Hand it over. I can be phone guard."

As if he was watching my phone rang the moment I stepped away.

"Mick's answering service."

"Now I know there's a conspiracy!"

Laughing Jay replied "She just went to get a drink and so on, said she needed some air."

"Oh, Iisten Jay...She left me a message a little while ago. Um, could you just tell her..."

"Um, I was with her when she left it."

"Oh. I don't think she really meant it though. It was like she said it without thinking. Sorry Jay I'm just thinking out loud."

"She wouldn't have said it if she didn't. At least in my opinion and I think we know each other pretty well."

"Oh god, listen, um, forget I called her back. I need to go get ready. Thanks"

"I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No! No it's ok, really. I've just been doing some thinking and now I think I may just do it. You really think she meant it?"

"Oh yeah, I have no doubt in my mind at all."

You could hear the smile in his voice. "Good, listen enjoy the show ok?"

"Something else I have no doubt of at all. Don't beat him up too badly, okay?"

"I'll try not to, bye."

"So you keep my phone safe from me?"

"Well, you didn't make any calls did you?"

"No, then I guess I've safe."

"Here we go!!" Stacy shouted as Ladies and Gentlemen began to play over the arena.

The show was one great match after another.

The Ladder Match for the Money in the Bank was amazing. We held our collective breathes when Jeff jumped off the ladder onto Edge. When neither moved, I had to keep myself from calling the back to see if that was a work or if the injuries were real. These athletes are incredible showmen and actors. Those two in particular have mastered the art of selling an injury. They do get injured, it's impossible to avoid it, but most times the extent is much less them they portray.

I happened to look over at Tatt as they were helping Jeff to the back and saw the look of concern and something else. That something else was lust. Oh what a pair they would make.

We were a bit upset about Glen's match against Great Khali as it was to short. We also wanted Glen to win. I'm always shocked when Glen climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and flies across the ring. A smaller high flyer it's expected but a man 6' 11" and 318 lbs is not supposed to be able to do that. The ferociousness of Kane is in complete contrast to my friend Glen. Kane with his maniacal personality compared to the giant teddy bear I know and love makes me laugh every time I think about it. Oh don't get me wrong there are some similarities between the two. They are both contemplative and intelligent. Both are protective of their families and have tempers, when pushed to the breaking point, will explode.

The divas came out for their lumberjill match and when we saw Torrie we all started chanting "Chloe's hotter, Chloe's hotter. The guys behind us leaned over and said "You do know Chloe's the dog right?" We all just laughed. I hadn't like Torrie the times I'd met her before and I was even less of a fan now. I was friends with Victoria and through her had met Mickie James and Maria, my home town girl. They seemed to share my feelings for Torrie.

The one match we were all dreading was next. My stomach was nauseous and I was having trouble controlling my breathing. Mark had refused to tell me the outcome and I couldn't get it out of Glen either. That's what had me the most worried. When we heard the first few chords of "I Walk Alone" Jay and I looked at each other and exhaled.

Dave's entrance is one of high energy, loud explosions and power. His walk down the ramp is fairly fast compared to some. But once in the ring he is the Animal, climbing each turnbuckle and presenting his extreme physique to all watching. He seemed to stay on the ropes in front of us longest, looking as if he was searching us out. Taker knew where our seats were so I'm sure the rest of the boys did too.

The chanting started and my stomach churned. No matter how many times I've seen Taker perform live I always get chills. The man exudes mystery, athleticism, power and above all else raw sexual magnetism. Ok maybe that's just my completely biased opinion but most would have to agree that his presence commands respect. Like him or hate him he is the Big Dog in the yard.

Taker's entrance is the longest of all the guys. I have to keep myself from laughing at a memory of him practicing in the front yard one night comes to mind. I had realized he wasn't in the living room and had gone searching for him. Finally deciding he had to be outside sitting on the deck I went to join him. The laughter would not stay in as I saw him walking slowing back and forth. He just growled at me playfully and kept right on practicing.

When I returned my focus back to my surroundings he was already in the ring taking off his leather jacket and then hat. I could see a mixture of emotions in his movements. Tension was clearly present in his broad shoulders and back. But the calm in his face soothed me. Once the match was underway I as able to relax, even just a little bit.

The coordination between the two men was amazing. Punch for punch, move for move, virtually flawless to the average fan. Even with assistance from your opponent strength is needed to perform the power moves such as Dave's Batista Bomb and Taker's Chokeslam. Bodies flying over the top rope like superman, tables smashed and a final roll up for the three count and the match was over. His hand raised for the 15th time at Wrestlemania pride showing on Taker's face. At that moment I swore the next time I saw him face to face I would tell him how proud of him I was. How incredibly in love with him I was.

I looked at Jay, "I'll call if you want me to just to make sure everyone's ok."

Shaking her head slightly "It was a hell of a match..."

"That it was. That it was. They looked tired but I didn't see anything that would make them seriously hurt did you?"

"I couldn't really see Dave leave with just about everyone else in the arena cheering but I don't think so, no."

We cheered and screamed for Stone Cold, Shawn and John. We booed and swore at Vince, Umaga and all the other heels. We were fans, enjoying every moment.

It took awhile but we got back to the room. It was late but our adrenaline was still high. There was a loud knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other.

"Security, open up!"

"I swear we weren't that loud." Stacy said.

My heart knew that voice but I wouldn't believe it. As I got to the door there was another loud knock, startling me. Cautiously I opened it.

"I should tan your ass Little One. You didn't even look though the peep hole to see who it was. I know because Glen had his finger over it. Don't you ever do that again."

I just stood there, stunned that he was really standing in front of me.

"What's up?" Jay asked

"What are you doing here?" was all anyone heard.

"I wanted to see you. Thought I'd meet your sisters, brought some friends with." Taker said as he stepped closer and kissed me hello. "Hey there ladies, it's great to finally meet you"

Did you know that it is possible to inhale and exhale at the same time? Well that's what it seemed my sisters did at the sight coming through our hotel room door. All four of our dream men were standing before us.

Jay extended her hand "Hey... nice to actually meet you in person"

"You too, Can I introduce you to a friend of mine?"

"Sure. Get me while I'm sociable for once."

"Dave this little darlin is Jay. Jay this here is my friend Dave Batista."

I'm shocked as I look at Jay and actually see her speechless "Hi..."

As I was still stunned that he was really here Taker was left to do the rest of the introductions himself.

Extending his hand to both Tatt and Stacy he said "Ladies I've heard so much about you I feel I know you. I'm Taker, let me introduce you to my friends Belly Button and Jeffy." he laughed then he moved aside.

I couldn't make my brain work "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"Well what did you expect? You finally told me you loved me, I needed to come to hear it again in person."

The room went silent.

"You heard me?" sighing I turned away to look at my sisters.

"You probably already figured this out but to answer your question this is Mark my boyfriend." waving a hand toward Taker.

"I thought that with your sisters here and our friends here I'd come to see you. I had to tell you something. I need to ask you something."

The look in his eyes was new. I'd never seen it before and couldn't place it.

"Mark..."

Before I could say anything he put a finger to my lips and cupped my cheek. "I love you too." I must have looked surprised. "Don't look so shocked" he said laughing a bit.

"You love me?

"Of course I love you, actually have for quite a while now. While everyone's here I got something to ask you?" He pulled something from his pocket and pulled me closer. "Marry me?"

I looked around at my sisters as if I didn't know what to do.

Trying to break me out of my stupor Tatt said "Hell if she won't I will." Everyone laughed.

Looking into his eyes I said "Say that again?"

Smiling softly at me "Baby I love you, marry me"

Everyone seemed to be watching a tennis match, looking back and forth between us.

Finally getting tired of me not responding Stacy slapped me in the back of the head.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I don't want you to ask just because of what I said."

"Marry me"

Looking over at my sisters with tears in my eyes "He loves me"

"Yeah, he does and if you don't answer him soon I'm going to come over there and slap you into next week, you hear me?"

"yes" I whispered. Kissing him passionately trying to show him how much I truly loved him.

I could hear Glen just over my shoulder, "Taker, what'd she say?"

I pulled away and said it louder "YES!"

He kissed me again and picked me up in a huge bear hug. "Baby I think we need to celebrate"

"Not in front of us you don't" Jeff said pulling Tatt closer so he could wrap an arm over her shoulder.

"Amen to that" Glen chuckled. Stacy gently elbowed him.

Dave looked at Jay "I think they're both insane but celebrating sounds really good."

"I promise we'll have our own celebration when we get home. I love you Mark."

"I'm going to hold you to that Little One. I Love you too."

With Tat as our guide we celebrated all night long.

I was sitting on Mark's lap at one to the many bars when I felt a vibration. It startled me at first. When he seemed to be ignoring it I whispered in his ear, "Baby as much as I'm starting to enjoy it I think you should answer it. It could be important." He looked at me with a smirk, sliding his hand under me to retrieve his phone.

"Yeah" was all he said as he put it to his ear. "We're out celebrating Jimmy." sticking a finger in his ear so he could hear. "Hell no, something way important, Mick said yes. Well tough shit, I've been hiding in that fuckin hotel room since I got here. If you're so worried jump in a cab and come drinking with us. Well then tell him to fire me. It'd just give me more time at home. Jimmy look, we're all fine, it's a place Little One's friend Tatt used to work at. No one's asked for anything. We just got engaged, I want to spend some time with my fiancée. Ok, yeah I'll call you when we get back."

"You didn't tell security where you were going. Poor Jimmy was probably having a breakdown. Maybe you four should get back. I don't want Vince pissed."

"You let me worry about him. This is our night and I intend to spend it with you." whispering in my ear "How about we take advantage of the privacy of the limo? I want to make love to you."

I kissed him softly then stood up, standing between his legs, hands softly on his jaw, I've wanted you since the day I met you. Lead the way.


End file.
